Random Surveys, inspired by Hecate WitchOueen's
by XxMCR4everxX
Summary: Some interesting survey question, and interesting characters, rated T for language.


**AN: M'k well, this is a random story I'm writing at midnight on a Monday, I don't have school tomorrow cause it's election day ova her in Virginia! Anyone ever notice in Virginia is the word virgin oh well. K well this little piece of writing was inspired by Hecate Witch-Queen's Circle Daybreak Survey. It's a really good story and if you like the Night World Series you should defiantly read it, every time I read or re-read it (that's how good it is, I'm not lying ) I burst out laughing earning very strange looks from my brother. K on with the story, first up Maggie!**

**Disclaimer: I no own, it all goes to LJ Smith, *Cries***

**&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&&**

Random Questions;

Name: Maggie Neely? (How is this important?!)

Were are your parents right now: How am I suppose to know! I'm in the Daybreak mansions library!

Do you have any siblings: Just one my brother Miles, he's a shape shifter . lucky!

What are you holding right now: Well, all mighty computer, I can't hold anything, I'm typing to you!

No need to get smart: Yes there is!

More questions: That's not a question, smart one.

FINE! Would you like more questions: No, but Keller's sparing with Delos, so I have nothing else to do.

What Is?

Your favorite flavor of ice cream: Strawberry!

Your moms' maiden name: How am I supposed to know?

Your shoe size: Excuse me! That's personal. (6 ½)

Whats it like to have a Wild Power as a soul mate: That's not a what is question!

Ok well… uh…you're…um: HA! I gotcha there!

Questions I can Say Anyway I Want

What now: Damn you computer.

Have you ever bitten someone: Well, there was this girl in kindergarten, she wouldn't let me play with her, and so I bit her arm. Dose that count?

Have you ever bitten someone as a vampire: I'm not a vampire smartass

Do you like me: Um No

Why not: You're annoying

So are you: NO I'm NOT, and that's not a question!

Forget the dumb questions: That's not a question either

Have You Ever

Been locked in some were: Wow, go read Black Dawn, right now!

Been mad at your soul mate: Many a time my friend, many a time.

Been burned with fire of a different color: Um…well… it was an ascendant

Tracked mud on the floor: WHAT NO! LADY HANNA WOULD KILL ME ON THE SPOT!

Read Twilight: Dude, I want the book, and preps that obsess over Edward/ Robert , to go burn and die in hell. Dose that answer you question?

Lived out of the contrary: Nope! I'm just an old soul that keeps living in the same spot to make it easer for Mia to kill her. Oh, wait I already killed Mia MWAHHHGAKGHKH! Ok I'm done.

Thought about leaving your soul mate: 1) NO!! I LOVE DELOS! 2) Would you want to leave Delos?

Played truth or dear: *Giggles* Maybe.

Random Questions (#2)

What is the worst dear you've ever done: Kneed Miles in the stomach, even with the

wind knocked out of him, he can run!

What was the meanest thing you've ever done: I called Delos a leach.*hangs head in shame* But he called me vermin!

Have you ever gotten in a fist fight: Maybe, once or twice, maybe three.

Have you ever wanted to kick someone's ass: Plenty a time, No Rashel I'm not talking about you. Eh, hide me!

Have you ever taken a survey before: No and after talking to you, never will

Why do you hate everyone: I don't hate everyone!

Why must you deny hating everyone: Why must you be annoying

That's not very nice: I know

Ok I'm sorry: You'd better be

No I'm not: You'd better be

Can you say anything besides that: Yeah, DAMN STRAIGHT

Do you have mental problems: DAMN STR- wait, CURES YOU COMPUTER

Have a good day: Oh, I will, *pulls out sledge hammer*, I defiantly will

**&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

"Maggie, love, why do you have a sledge hammer?" Delos said. Oh, yeah he's done sparing! "DELOS!" I yell and run up to him. "Ok I get it you missed me." "Yeah," Then I remember the mean computer, "and the computer was being mean to me." I say fake crying. I could just see Delos eyes turning black, and I could hear the stomping of his feet.

Then the smash of glass, "Hmmm, now he says, I hate you Delos, well let this be a lesson don't be mean to my Maggie, jackass." Delos says out loud. I go up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist. "I love you." I mumble into his shirt. "I love you too." He says. I look at the computer screen, to see it shattered, and sure enough it says 'I hate you Delos.' "Wow, you punch heard." I say letting go of him. He turns around and grabs me by the waist and pulls me toward him.

"I'd kill, for you Maggie." And with that I press my lips softly to his. *BINK!* We both look over at the computer, 'get a room!' is write on it, Delos gets ready to punch it again, but I grab his wrist, "Lets go." He nods and we walk off.

**AN: Yeah the ending suckish, so tell me if I should continue or stop, doesn't matter to me. BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
